1. Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display apparatus including a light scattering layer.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Generally, an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) has a structure wherein an organic light-emitting layer in a thin film shape is located between an anode (positive electrode) and a cathode (negative electrode). The OLED emits light due to holes injected from the anode and electrons injected from the cathode recombining in the organic light-emitting layer.
An OLED may be classified according to driving methods into a passive matrix (PM) type having a passive driving method, and an active matrix (AM) type having an active driving method. In a PM type OLED (PM-OLED), the anodes and the cathodes are respectively arranged in columns and rows and a scan signal may be supplied from a row driving circuit to the cathode, which causes selection of one of the rows. Also, a data signal may be input to each pixel of a column driving circuit. In contrast, an active matrix type OLED (AM-OLED) may control a signal input to each pixel by using a thin film transistor, and an AM-OLED may be used as a display apparatus for applications of displaying a moving image since the AM-OLED is suitable for processing a large amount of signals.
A top-emission type red, green, and blue (RGB) independent deposition method may be used to manufacture an AM-OLED having low power consumption and high bright room contrast ratio (CR) characteristics. According to the RGB independent deposition method, patterning may be configured according to colors by using a minute metal mask. However, it is difficult to control an RGB independent deposition method for a large AM-OLED due to issues with precision while arranging the minute metal masks and also due to a deflection phenomenon generated by using a large mask size. In contrast, an inkjet method, one of methods of forming RGB independent emissive layers, may use a large substrate, but material characteristics need to be pre-obtained since characteristics of a soluble material is currently worse than characteristics of a deposition material. Also, a laser induced thermal imaging (LITI) method that independently transfers an emissive layer formed on a donor film by using laser beam may be used, but a lifespan of the OLED may be low.
A white OLED-color filter (WOLED-CF) method, wherein a color filter is employed for WOLED, has come into the spotlight because of process efficiency and yield rates. The WOLED-CF method uses the color filter for color patterning, and applies an overcoat layer for planarization.